This invention relates, in general, to facilitating communication within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating notification of actions to be taken, in response to adapter events.
There are computing environments in which certain events occurring in hardware are not visible to the processor firmware. For instance, there are situations in which adapter errors are not reported to the processor firmware, but instead, are reported to the operating system. The operating system, however, is not responsible for handling such errors. Therefore, these events that are undetected by the firmware are unaddressed.